


Under Pressure

by Kaori_Maxwell



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, References to Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaori_Maxwell/pseuds/Kaori_Maxwell
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is someone to believe in.





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a prompt from ages ago on lj, that I somehow never got around to posting.  
> Sheri (deep_spaced on lj), should you read this: this is for you!
> 
> Setting: Season 5, Dominion Prison Camp, before Garak and Worf’s Arrival  
> Pairing: Martok/Bashir – if you squint, hard.  
> Unbetaed

„Healer?“

„Yes please… And a neurospray, an icepack and a Tarkalean Tea, if you please. Extra sweet, mind you.”

Martok laughed silently. “You are a brave man.”

“Nonsense. I’m feeling like I’ll start to bawl my eyes out if I don’t joke, I am quite desperate.” Bashir had to open his eyes yet.

“But you gave them nothing.”

“How do you know?”

“They brought you back.”

“I guess.”

“What did they do to you? I found small burn marks.”

Julian’s eyes shot open “You searched me?”

“I had to.”

“…Yes. You’re right.”

“So?”

“They electrocuted me.”

Martok gripped Julian’s arm lightly. “You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

“I don’t-“

And then they both heard them, footsteps, coming closer.

Martok’s grip grew harder, when he saw the look of terror pass over Julian’s face. “You needn’t worry.” He caught the man’s gaze and held it steady. “Because I won’t let them get to you again.”

And Julian let himself believe it.


End file.
